Szayelaporro Granz
| image = | race = Arrancar | birthday = June 22''Bleach'' Official Character Book MASKED | gender = Male | height = 185 cm (6'1") | weight = 67 kg (147 lbs.) | affiliation =None | previous affiliation = Aizen's Arrancar Army | occupation =None | previous occupation =8th Espada in Aizen's Arrancar Army | team = None | previous team = Espada | partner = None | previous partner = Lumina and Verona, Medazeppi and numerous others | base of operations = Las Noches, Hueco Mundo | resurrección = Fornicarás | manga debut = Volume 28, Chapter 244 | anime debut = Episode 145 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 5 | japanese voice = Kōsuke Toriumi | english voice = Benjamin Diskin (Episodes 190+) | spanish voice = }} , sometimes romanized as Szayelaporro Grantz, is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and the octava (eighth) Espada. He is the younger brother of Yylfordt Granz.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 14 Appearance Szayel has shoulder-length pink hair with bangs on the right side of his forehead and two thin lines with no hair on the left side of his head, and amber eyes. The remains of his Hollow mask take the form of rectangular-framed glasses, giving him a scholarly appearance. The placement of his Espada number tattoo is unknown. His Hollow hole is located on his glans.Bleach Official Character Book 3 UNMASKED, page 85 Even after having the entire upper half of his body exposed, no number tattoo can be seen.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, pages 10-13 His clothes differ from the original Arrancar uniform. Instead of a normal jacket, Szayel wears a long shirt that covers his entire torso up to the top of his neck. He has three stripes on his uniform, each starting at his collar with one running to the left side of his chest, one to the right side of his chest, and one down the middle. He wears the regular pants with a slight length taken away. He also wears white gloves. His face is the only part of his body that is exposed in this uniform. After he changes his clothes, he sports a cape-like garment. When he was demoted from the Espada sometime in the past, his appearance was slightly different. His hair was messier and all three lines on his uniform dropped to his right hip, instead of to the left, right and middle. Personality Szayel is a meticulous intellectual and the "scientist" of the Espada. Unlike all the other Espada, Szayel is highly narcissistic, extremely flamboyant, and tends to make lewd, disturbing comments about his opponents. Szayel is quite sadistic and views others as little more than research material. He thinks poorly of non-Hollows, and hopes that Aizen will someday wipe all non-Hollows out of existence. He also thinks of himself as an actor, treating his battles like theatrical performances, especially when toying with his victims. He seems to have had a less-than-positive relationship with his older brother, Yylfordt. While he did try to heal him after his battle with Renji, he refers to Yylfordt's death as Renji merely breaking a box of parasites, and says that he wouldn't be so childish as to be upset over that.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 15 He boasts that he is a "perfect being," since he is capable of reproducing himself in another person's body, and thus, views himself as immortal. History Sometime in the past, Szayel helped Nnoitra Gilga perform a sneak attack on Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck. In order to help him do this, Szayel used a device that created an illusion of Nnoitra which distracted Nelliel's attention. By exploiting the opportunity, Nnoitra attacked Nelliel and she was hit from behind, causing a wound to her head and her mask to break on the front left side. The attack scarred her forehead and left her unconscious.Bleach anime; Episode 194, These events are only elaborated on in the anime. He took her unconscious body and stated that she would probably call this an act of a beast but it didn't matter any to him. He was approached from behind by Szayel who asked if there was anything else he could help him with, to which Nnoitra responded that his job was already over. Szayel asked him if he needed to be so cold as they worked as partners, for that he should at least be allowed to admire their end. Nnoitra detailed that he doesn't remember being his partner and that they just happened to have the same motives. Nnoitra threw Nelliel off the side of Las Noches so that he could increase his power by the time she returned.Bleach manga; Chapter 294, page 17-19 Nnoitra told Szayel they were going, but Szayel told him that he would appreciate it if he lost the presumptuous tone. Nnoitra reminded him that he wasn't an Espada anymore. Szayel stated that if not for the equipment that he prepared Nnoitra wouldn't even have had the chance to attack Nelliel, and then asked if he should really be speaking to him that way. Nnoitra looked over the side of Las Noches at Nelliel and her Fracción's prone bodies and was surprised as she reverted into a child. Szayel noted that he had not anticipated this and he had never seen anything like it before. He deduced that her reiatsu was leaking out of the wound on her mask, and her spiritual body shrank as a result.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, page 1-3 Plot Hueco Mundo arc Szayel arrives for Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki and friends arriving.Bleach manga; Chapter 244, pages 16-17 He sits between Baraggan Louisenbairn and Zommari Rureaux and complains about the intruders along with the other Espada. Bleach manga; Chapter 245, page 6 After Aizen asks who order the Exequias to attack Ichigo, Szayel appears at his door and claims responsibility, falling to his knees to ask for his forgiveness. Aizen forgives him, asking if Dordoni's body was of benefit to his research. Szayel responds that he was, and leaves. Bleach manga; Chapter 255, pages 7-10 After Renji Abarai and Dondochakka Birstanne fall into his pitfall trap, Szayel says they fell into his simplest trap and introduces himself a the octava Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, pages 18-21 Szayel states that he's the top researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist in Hueco Mundo, to which Renji asks if his explanation is meant to be for him. Szayel then yells at Dondochakka and Renji after the two argue. Renji threateningly looks at him and Szayel tells him to calm down, explaining that he doesn't have high combat abilities despite the fact that he's an Espada. He then goes on to explain exactly who he is until Renji tells him that he doesn't want to hear his life story and that he came here to defeat his enemies.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, pages 5-9 Renji tries to activate his Bankai but it disappears as Szayel says he know everything about it and is able to nullify it. Renji is confused, not knowing how Szayel could know his Bankai but Szayel explains his brother is Yylfordt Granz, shocking Renji. Szayel thanks him for remembering his brother but then goes on to explain that the reason he targeted him isn't for revenge. He states that he put spirit recording insects on Yylfordt, allowing him to know everything that he knew. He then tells Renji that he has no way to win and he unsheathes his Zanpakutō. He explains that he's excited since this is the first time he has fought a Bankai user and he tells him to keep his body as intact as possible.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, pages 10-16 After battling Renji's Shikai for a bit, Lumina and Verona inform Szayel that Aaroniero Arruruerie has died and he comments that he did not notice it. He then informs Renji that the 9th Espada has died along with his opponent, angering Renji who strikes at him. The blow however does little as Szayel says Renji cannot win with Shikai alone.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, pages 12-16 Renji tries to attack again but Szayel stops it, saying he is now bored with Renji and sends his Fracción out and explains that he modified them.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, pages 9-13 As Medazeppi throws Renji around, Lumina and Verona ask to join in but Szayel tells them not to interfere. Renji finally manages to hurt Medezeppi and Szayel commends him for lasting this long, but states that now things are going to be problematic as there's no controlling Medazeppi now. Medazeppi goes on a rampage and Szayel states that it's a shame that by the end of this Renji's body won't be in perfect condition.Bleach anime; Episode 162 Uryū then arrives and kills Medazeppi, upsetting the Fracción. Szayel yells at his Fracción to stop talking and Uryū asks Szayel if he's an Espada. Szayel states his full name and rank to him, but Uryū doesn't believe he's a threat due to his low number. Szayel counters by saying that he's still stronger than him, but then asks Uryū who he is. Uryū states that he's a Quincy, which causes Szayel to laugh madly at how lucky he is to meet both a Bankai user and a Quincy in the same day. He then states that if he were Yammy Llargo he would be shouting "suerte" right now. As this is happening Uryū immediately appears behind Szayel and tells him that he feels like shouting "suerte" as well because he has gotten to fight an opponent who is full of openings. He then shoots a Seele Schneider at Szayel.Bleach manga; Chapter 273, pages 12-19 The Seele Schneider pierces his throat but soon disappears as Szayel laughs maniacally, telling Uryū that he used the data on his fight with Cirucci Sanderwicci to nullify his attacks. Uryū tries to fight but his arrows are ineffective. One of the Fracciòn tries to attack Uryū but Renji blocks and the two team up.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, pages 2-19 Renji states he can hold him for 20 seconds and Uryū says that is enough. Szayel says he is interested in what they can do.Bleach manga; Chapter 275, pages 1-3 Renji attacks but Szayel blocks. Renji then runs at Szayel and wraps the two of them together in his Shikai. Renji then tells Szayel that he doesn't stand a chance at his current strength but does not care and unleashes a Hadō no. 31 Shakkahō, damaging them both. Szayel manages to get up and back away, however, Uryū appears behind him and states that he noticed Szayel's habit of putting distance between him and his opponent. Szayel counters him, saying that Uryū has a habit of attacking people from behind. Szayel then asks him if he thinks he's won and Uryū tells him he has. Five Seele Schneiders surround Szayel, holding him in place. Szayel says that Uryū's reiatsu should have been sealed but Uryū states that not even Szayel knows everything and activates SprengerBleach manga; Chapter 275, pages 1-19 As the dust settles, Szayel picks himself up. Uryū is surprised he is alive but Szayel says his data was able to minimize the damage. He then grabs Lumina and begins to eat her, to which Verona complains but Szayel tells him to be quiet. Healed, he begins to walk off, saying he is going to change his clothes. He tells Uryū to think of a plan as he will be thinking of one too.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, pages 6-14 After Renji and company unsuccessfully try to run away, Szayel greets them, having changed and come back.Bleach manga; Chapter 287, pages 14-17 He explains to them that he can freely control the layout of this room and that is why they ended up back in the same room. He then activates his Resurrección, Fornicarás. Szayel apologizes for making them wait and says that the long-awaited second act can begin, but then rephrases his statement to the second act is now ending. A black liquid spews forth from Szayel, causing clones of his opponents to appear when they touch it. Szayel explains that these clones contain all of their abilities and that the limits on their powers have been removed.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, pages 1-15 As they battle the clones, they notice there are differences between the clones and originals but Szayel says he did it on purpose as he did not like any of their styles. Renji and his clones activate their Bankais and destroy the room they are in. Szayel appears and tells them that the person who has to report this to Sōsuke Aizen is going to be unhappy. He then gets rid of the clones and states that he's going to show the true power of his Resurrección.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, pages 9-19 Uryū and Renji both attack Szayel with their full power at the same time but two large Hollows appear in front of Szayel, guarding him from the blows. Szayel then consumes Uryū with one of his wings before spitting him out. He then thanks him for the meal as one of the strands of his wings becomes engorged and bursts with purple liquid, creating a small doll of Uryū. Szayel holds up the doll and states that this will now be Uryū. He then touches the dolls head, which Uryū feels, and Szayel explains that he has control over all of his senses now. He then flicks the dolls head, slightly injuring Uryū. Szayel decides to then rip the doll in half and Renji begs him to stop. However, he does so anyway, but with no effects to Uryū. Szayel tells him that he's foolish in thinking that something would happen if he ripped the doll in half. He then shows that what he really wanted to do was to get to the body parts inside the doll. He takes out a small piece that reads "stomach" on it and breaks it, causing Uryū to cough up blood. As Renji angrily attacks him for what he did, he too is eaten by one of Szayel's wings. He continues saying that Humans, Shinigami, and Quincy are all the same and if there's any reason for them to be killed by Aizen, it would be because of their inferiority.Bleach manga; Chapter 293, pages 2-18 As Renji tries to attack him, Szayel tells him to give up. Szayel then snaps Renji's achilles tendon, causing Renji to fall. Szayel continues to crush Renji's body parts before Pesche attacks Szayel with his Infinite Slick causing him to drop the two dolls, which Pesche easily grabs. Dondochakka then arrives and brings out Bawabawa from his mouth, allowing Pesche to jump on top of him. Pesche then tells Szayel that they don't have time to deal with him and he gets ready for battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 295, pages 8-16 Szayel tells Pesche that his attitude is unfitting for a Fracción but is caught off guard when Pesche takes out his Zanpakutō and makes a minor cut across Szayel's arm. Pesche explains that his Zanpakutō is called Última and that it's made from overflowing spirit particles. Szayel decides to have his minions take care of Bawabawa while he himself takes care of Pesche and Dondochakka. The minions go to attack but Dondochakka takes them out easily and Pesche explains Szayel's mistake before they unleash their Cero Sincrético.Bleach manga; Chapter 296, pages 10-16 However, their attack fails and Szayel explains that they waited too long to use it, allowing him to analyze their reiatsu and stop the attack. He then goes to finish them''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 297, pages 8-10 All of a sudden, Mayuri Kurotsuchi arrives and Szayel asks him who he is. However, Mayuri feels that he doesn't need to answer this question and is more excited about the Arrancar and Espada living in Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 14-19 Szayel tells Mayuri and Uryū to stop arguing with each other and asks Mayuri who he is again, decides he does not need to know. However, Mayuri tells him that not being able to hear his name puts him in a difficult situation since he won't be able to properly label him when he bottles him up. Szayel simply laughs at this statement.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, pages 3-5 Later, Mayuri is shown to be panting heavily and seemingly losing the battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 19 Szayel holds a Mayuri doll and crushes his organs, sending Mayuri to his knees in pain. However, Mayuri suddenly stands up and says "gotcha". Szayel continues to destroy body parts but to no effect. He asks Mayuri how he can stands his attack and Mayuri reveals that he had been monitoring Uryū and shortly before leaving for Hueco Mundo, he replaced his organs with dummies. Szayel says this is impossible as he only just revealed his ability but Mayuri says if it were impossible, he could not have done it. In retaliation, Szayel grabs Nemu and he tells Mayuri that he's a fool for letting his underling get captured, but Nemu tells him that capturing her doesn't make her a hostage. Szayel begins arguing with her and Mayuri is annoyed by all the noise going on. Mayuri decides to activate his Bankai, Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō and it releases poisonous gas into the air. Szayel attempts to counter this, but is crushed.Bleach manga; Chapter 303, pages 1-19 Mayuri's Bankai consumes Szayel but suddenly, Nemu begins screaming in pain. Szayel's voice then appears and he states that it's going to take much more than that to defeat him. He then tells them that they're going to bear witness to his greatest ability, Gabriel, which allows him to asexually reproduce within the womb of his prey and that soon his host will become nothing more than an empty shell. He then leaves out of Nemu's body and says that the only downside to this is it ruins his hair.Bleach manga; Chapter 304, pages 8-18 Szayel explains to Mayuri that he will always be able to resurrect himself and that death has only become another part of his life cycle, making him the perfect being. He tells Mayuri that no matter what he does there is no way for him to win. Mayuri simply walks past Szayel and goes up to Nemu. Szayel thinks that Mayuri is saddened to see his subordinate dying but Mayuri simply smiles at him and says he has an interesting ability. He then mocks Szayel asking if that's all he can do. Szayel then has Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō attempt to eat Mayuri. He explains how he can control Mayuri's Bankai but suddenly, the Bankai blows up and Mayuri says that he made it so should his Bankai ever try to attack him, it would blow up.. Afterwards, the 12th division captain remarks that it is time to check out his new drug. Szayel gets into a battle stance, but Mayuri tells him that there is no need as the "drug" has already taken effect. He explains to him that he has placed several drugs within Nemu's body in case her body was ever eaten or invaded. The place where Szayel was reborn from had a drug he calls the superhuman drug. He tells him that everything should feel as if it's going incredibly slow right now and asks if it looks like his blade has stopped. He then tells him that one second should feel like a century and that his non superhuman senses will fall terribly behind his superhuman senses causing the movements of his flesh to be left behind. Mayuri then stabs Szayel's hand and says that the pain should last for over a hundred years. He continues bringing his Zanpakutō closer to Szayel's heart as he looks on.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, pages 1-19 After experiencing centuries worth of time, Szayel wonders how much longer it will be until the Zanpakutō pierces his heart and begs for his death to come quickly. The Zanpakutō then goes through his heart and he dies.Bleach manga; Chapter 306, pages 1-3 Inventions *'Consumable Fracción': Before their transformation into Arrancar by Aizen, Szayel Aporro modified all of his Fracción.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, page 13 They were modified to be regenerative medicine. If Szayel devours them when he's injured, his wounds will heal. When Verona kept shouting Lumina's name in despair after seeing him get devoured, Szayel angrily told him to be quiet as he'll simply make a new one later.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, page 9-11'Bleach anime; Episode 164 It is unknown as to whether this means he is capable of reviving a consumed Fracción or that he simply meant a replacement. * : Szayel is known to use spirit-recording insects spread across the body of a test subject. Through use of these spirit bugs he was able to gain information on Renji's Bankai. This information is exceedingly detailed, from its form, abilities, and reiatsu right down to the spirit particle composition. He then uses this information to his advantage.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13-15 He also insinuates using the bugs to gain information and analyze Ishida's Quincy powers as well.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 6 *'Unnamed Power Control Device': using the information that he received from the spirit-recording bugs he set up a mechanism in Las Noches that sealed Renji's Bankai in a large room.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 13 It also prevented a Seele Schneider from causing any injury, and turned off Uryū's ability to use his Quincy Bow.Bleach manga; Chapter 264, page 1-6''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 274, page 16 He shut it off after he changed his clothes.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 14 *'Unnamed Illusion Device': Used during the fight between Nelliel and Nnoitra while Nel was still an Espada. It created an illusion of Nnoitra, tricking Nel and giving Nnoitra a chance to attack her.Bleach anime; Episode 194 *'Controlled Corridors:' In order to keep Renji and Uryū, or any other opponent, from escaping, Szayel designed his domain so that no matter how far someone runs he can transfix the halls so they end up back at the room they attempted to escape. In every wall lies a camera, and he can rearrange them as he sees fit.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 1 *'Unnamed Garganta Device:' Although he was not seen using this device, Mayuri Kurotsuchi discovers it among the many materials in his laboratory after his defeat. Mayuri stated that he was able to create a perfect Garganta portal when using it. This includes the ability to close it in mid-transfer and has so far been only used once - To open a portal to the Human World, with Ichigo Kurosaki and Retsu Unohana being the first test subjects.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, page 12-19 Powers & Abilities Master Scientist & Inventor: Szayel is the top researcher and spiritual weapons development specialist of the Espada.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 7 Szayel is a talented and intellectual scientist, and he is shown to be very sadistic. Szayel has unique Fracción which he modified before having them turned into Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 272, page 13 He told Renji, before their actual fight, to "try to keep all of his limbs intact," as he was going to study his body afterwards. Szayel's intellect not only included science but also invention, most notably having created a constantly shifting maze out of his domain in Hueco Mundo, as well as a device that controls reiatsu.Bleach anime; Episode 164''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 265, page 13''Bleach'' anime; Episode 194''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 1 *'Advanced Trap Designer': While Dondochakka and Renji travelled the halls of Las Noches, they fell into a very large hole, which was actually a trap made by Szayel. He stated that out of all the traps he laid out, this one was the most basic, implying there were far more advanced traps in wait. As the helpless intruder falls through the hole, they end up on a sort of cylindrical slide that falls into the Espada's room.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 3 *'Investigative Immunization Expert': Szayel has a variety of methods for analyzing an opponent's abilities, such as studying the damage done to their former opponents. Once doing so, Szayel can nullify the effects of their abilities, making him virtually immune to their attacks. The most prominent use of this ability was when Dondochakka and Pesche revealed their most powerful technique, the Cero Sincrético, which Szayel was able to easily disperse by analyzing its structure and reiatsu. Swordsmanship Specialist: Szayel admits that even though he is an Espada, his combat ability isn't very high at all.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 9 He is shown capable of effortlessly deflecting Renji's Zabimaru in it's Shikai form.Bleach manga; Chapter 275, page 11''Bleach'' anime; Episode 161 Sonído: Szayel could use Sonído, as shown when he easily evaded one of Renji Abarai's attacks.Bleach anime; Episode 161 He was also able to catch Uryū Ishida, using Hirenkyaku, off guard.Bleach anime; Episode 163 Enhanced Strength: Despite his slender appearance, Szayel is deceptively strong, able to deflect Renji's Shikai attacks with a single hand.Bleach manga; Chapter 265, page 9 Hierro: Like most other Arrancar, his body is protected with his spiritual pressure. He was able to effortlessly block Renji Abarai's Shikai with only the back of his wrist.Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 14 He is capable of withstanding an explosion from Ishida's Sprenger technique directly after a point blank Kidō attack from Renji.Bleach manga; Chapter 276, page 7 Great Spiritual Power: As the Octava Espada, Szayel has a great level of spiritual power. Zanpakutō . When sealed, Fornicarás takes the form of a standard sized katana with a greyish-blue handle and grey sheath, and its tsuba is similar to the nucleus of an atom, most likely to further indicate him being a scientist. Instead of directly wearing his sword at his waist, Szayel has two frilly light-purple strings tied to his waist that holds Fornicarás at two points, letting Szayel carry his sword at about thigh height.Bleach anime; Episode 191 *'Resurrección': Its release command is .'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 3 Szayel releases his Zanpakutō by calling out its command and then swallowing it, and in doing so, he emits a glow from his mouth.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 4 His body then swells to enormous proportions and releases spiritual energy, which then fills his immediate vicinity in a fine mist as he transforms that slowly clears away. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. His feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a gray segmented form-fitting garment with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist. Three, small, dark purple extensions extend from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands become white and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gets various purple drop-like strands as well. His Hollow mask takes the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his Hollow mask "glasses," which is attached on either side of his head with fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four, very large, gray branch structures from his back, two on each side, forming a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve, equally-spaced, red strands that look like falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings similar to that of a bird.Bleach manga; Chapter 288, pages 6-7 :* : He can use them as a protective shield by wrapping them around himself in the form of a ball. The branches can elongate at will.Bleach manga; Chapter 292, page 18 :Resurrección Special Ability: Szayel's released state grants him a number of different abilities. :*'Carbon-Copy': He can unleash a massive amount of black liquid from his body out of his back.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 10 When droplets of the liquid spraying from his body touch an opponent, a copy of them is created that uses their own individual abilities against them. '' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 288, page 14 Since he fires such a vast amount of the liquid upwards, it is nearly impossible for his opponents to dodge or evade the attack. Szayel occasionally alters these clones' appearances to make them more aesthetically pleasing.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 292, page 12 For instance, he changed Dondochakka's clones so that he did not have spots, and Pesche Guatiche's wore pants as opposed to a loincloth'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 292, page 11 ; he did not, however, change Renji's or Uryū's appearance. As they are defeated, the clones break apart and multiply, adding to their numbers. He can disperse the clones at will, and they seem to have no free-will or thoughts of their own. :* : By grabbing an opponent with one of his "wings" and then spitting them out, one of the strands of his "wings" becomes engorged and bursts with purple liquid, creating a small doll that has the victim's likeness. Uryū Ishida was noticeably disoriented after the process, and Szayel stated, "Thanks for the feast."'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 7-9 Any damage done to the dolls' internal organs, accessed by taking them apart and removing the organs (with no damage to the original), is done to the original, debilitating them from the inside. '' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 14-15 The doll's exterior has some effect on the victim, as seen when Uryū felt him scratch his doll's face.'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 293, page 11 All the organs have their name written on them in Spanish. The only person able to overcome this ability was 12th Division Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi, which he did by replacing all of his organs with "dummies."'' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 303, page 9 :*'Possession': Should he be eaten, Szayel can gain control of the attacker's nervous system, allowing him to gain complete control of their body. Szayel only used this once against Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō, forcing the Zanpakutō to attack its master. The effect of control acts as a form of will over that which is possessed. '' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 305, page 11 Once again, Mayuri was the only one to defeat this technique, as he prepared for such an event, self-destructing his Bankai into its sealed state. '' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 305, page 14 :* : His final ability allows him to be reborn if he is injured beyond repair by "impregnating" an enemy. When he has physical contact with the victim he can implant a portion of himself inside their body. He then "devours" his way out of their body, by way of absorbing all the fluids and chemicals of the victim killing them in the process, like an insect leaving a cocoon or husk when he matures and develops his body back in a matter of seconds from a liquid-like casing coming from the victim's mouth. '' Bleach'' manga; Chapter 304, page 16 Szayel takes great pride in this ability, comparing it to that of a phoenix, pretentiously proclaiming himself a "perfect being" because of it. It was used on Nemu Kurotsuchi, but despite Szayel's remarks on killing the victim, she survived.Bleach manga; Chapter 305, page 1-3 Fracción In addition to the immunities gained from studying his opponents, Szayel has his own Fracción. Amongst the Espada, he has by far the most. He has personally modified each of them so that he can heal his wounds by eating them. Those devoured can be recreated later. Bleach manga; Chapter 276, page 11 Most of them are incomplete Arrancar; they neither carry Zanpakutō nor do they appear entirely human. The majority of them all wear a similar pattern of clothing to Szayel's, sporting the three stripes that run down his chest on their person. Bleach manga; Chapter 272, page 12 Two large ones act as Szayel's throne, but also have durable shells on their fronts that are unscathed by Uryū's arrows. Only three are named, those three main ones being: * & : Two short and obese Arrancar who first notify Szayel of Aaroniero's death. Bleach manga; Chapter 269, page 12 Later, Szayel ended up eating Lumina in order to heal his wounds. Bleach manga: Chapter 276, pages 9-11 * : A very large Arrancar that attacked Renji after Szayel stated he was done fighting him. He was shortly after killed by Uryū. Bleach manga: Chapter 272, pages 13-14 Censorship 's Seele Schneider penetrating Szayel Aporro.]] In the manga, Uryū shoots Szayel with his Seele Schneider and pierces his throat. Yet, in the anime, Uryū's shot was through the stomach.Bleach manga; Chapter 274, page 2''Bleach'' anime; Episode 163 Also, while in the manga he literally "eats" his Fracción to heal his injuries, the anime portrayal displays this as converting the Fracción to a glowing purple energy orb to consume. In addition, the way Szayel's technique Gabriel was used in the manga has been seriously altered for the anime. Szayel resurrected himself with Nemu’s body, using his Gabriel technique, but in episode 199, it was completely redone so that it could be toned down. Instead of him laying his egg inside of her and emerging head first from her mouth, he is resurrected from an embryo that emerges from Nemu's mouth and develops into him. Also, Nemu does not end up looking as dried up or decrepit as she does in the manga. Appearances in Other Media Szayel is a playable character in a few of the Bleach video games. He appears in Bleach: Heat the Soul 5, and Bleach: Versus Crusade with his release state. He also has his own character album as part of the Bleach Beat Collection 3rd Session. The two vocal tracks are entitled Pink and SCIENCE SHOW. These two songs are notable for their numerous English lyrics, particularly Pink, which is actually more English than Japanese. In the video games Bleach: Versus Crusade and Bleach: Heat the Soul 6 (only in his released form, when the player presses the jump button), he can shoot a pink Cero from his mouth. 4th Movie Tie-In In Episode 299, a special episode designed to promote the 4th movie of Bleach, Bleach: Hell Chapter, Szayel appears falling into Hell. He lands along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, saying he's surprised to see him. Szayel notes the sturdiness of Aaroniero's tank. Aaroniero questions why he brought it up, saying that he wished it to crack. Szayel states he meant nothing by it, meaning only that if it had cracked, he could study the liquid inside it. Aaroniero tells Szayel that he's never like him, and moves to attack him with Glotoneria. However, Szayel yells at him to wait, and says that they should work together to figure out where they are. Aaroniero states he doesn't care about that, to which Szayel reminds him of the difference in their ranks. Aaroniero states those ranks don't matter outside of Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, pages 4-9 A voice interrupts the two. A man is seen standing on a tall rock, and informs them that they are in Hell. Aaroniero demands he comes down and explain, but the man mocks him, and informs them they are both already dead. Aaroniero doesn't understand, but Szayel remembers his death, and moves to attack the man, asking if there is a way to escape Hell and return to Hueco Mundo, to which he responds there isn't. Szayel says he better not be hiding anything, threatening to torture him. The man introduces himself as Shuren, and says they must follow him in order to survive in Hell. Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, pages 9-13 Three more beings appear behind Shuren. Szayel asks what they are, and Shuren introduces them as Taikon, Gunjō and Garogai, and orders them to attack to two Arrancar. Aaroniero releases his Resurrección and attacks. He tells his enemies not to underestimate the Espada and attacks Taikon. Szayel also releases and attacks Shuren with a Gran Rey Cero. Shuren asks if he believes this attack is necessary to defeat him, but Szayel says he doesn't mind incinerating Shuren. He adds that he is interested in the inhabitants of Hell, but he can examine Shuren's three comrades that are eaten by Aaroniero's Glotonería after he kills him. Shuren informs him that he too has judged him unnecessary. Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, pages 14-19 Shuren and the three Togabito defeat both Aaroniero and Szayel. Shuren notes that their power was not enough to open it, referring to the gates of Hell. Bleach manga; Chapter imaginary number 1, page 20 Trivia *Szayel's aspect of death is Madness.Bleach manga; Chapter 356, page 14 *In both the anime and manga, when affected by the super Human drug, he tried to reach out with his left hand, which was supposed to have been stabbed by Mayuri's Zanpakutō. It was later shown that his right hand was the one that was stabbed. *In the English localization of the Bleach manga and anime, Szayel's Zanpakutō is renamed La Lujuriosa, which is Spanish for "The Lustful." *His Zanpakutō has had some changes while reproducing the same in the anime. While in the manga, the Zanpakutō has a grey sheath and a greyish-blue handle, in the anime it has tones of pink. Quotes * "I am a perfect being!" * "First a Bankai user, then a Quincy! I have such good luck! If I were Yammy, I would probably be on the verge of shouting suerte!" Bleach manga; Chapter 273, page 17 * "Inferior beings such as yourselves irritating me to this extent and even forcing me to fight you at full strength. That is the very definition of a "bad joke"."Bleach manga; Chapter 288, page 2 * (To Renji Abarai and Uryū Ishida) "You all get surprised from just a small thing, and you don't see what's ahead. Just like kids. Humans, Shinigami, and Quincy... they're all the same. They're equally inferior. If there's a reason for you to be destroyed by Aizen-sama, it's because... of your inferiority."Bleach manga; Chapter 293, pages 17-18 * (To Mayuri Kurotsuchi) "The phoenix, often referred to as the immortal bird, is said to light a flame in the body of the elderly, from which it ignites the power of rebirth. Understand? Immortality. That is what it means to be perfect. Not the transcendence of death, but rather capturing one's life and death within the cycle of rebirth. That which is called "death" is not removed from my existence! I exist as a being without any interruption in the cycle of life and death! That which is called a "perfect existence"! To me, the phenomenon of death does not exist. Even if you kill me before I completely come back to life, I will come back to life. Realize this: you who are incapable of killing me will never achieve victory against me, Mayuri Kurotsuchi." ''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 305, page 1-3 '' References Navigation de:Szayelaporro Granz es:Szayel Aporro Granz fr:Szayel Aporro Granz Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada Category:Male Category:Deceased